


doctor who & oc songfics

by fruitsofanarchy



Category: Doctor Who, Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Historical Fantasy, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Science Fiction, Songfic, hi so this is random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsofanarchy/pseuds/fruitsofanarchy
Summary: this is basically just the doctor meeting my oc's.rated PG-13 for language and implied sexual content.
Kudos: 2





	doctor who & oc songfics

hi. soo... this is a big passion project for me. basically, it's this:  
i have a lot of original characters. a LOT. i love them all. i also love doctor who. it's been a favorite show of mine since middle school. all well and good.

i got the idea for this a couple of days ago, and i just couldn't get it out of my mind. basically, there's gonna be 10 chapters, for 10 oc's who meet different incarnations of the Doctor. some of them might be romantic. some of them won't be. but all of them will be my oc first meeting whatever incarnation is there and going on some sort of adventure with them.

oh yeah, and they'll be songfic's too.  
cause i've never done that before.

long story short: these will take me a long time to write, because i'm slow enough already without everything else going on. i'm just posting this here, and now, so i don't forget about it. to hold me accountable, as it were.

anyway. at the beginning of each story, i'll post a link to the song, as well as who my oc's faceclaim is, to help you guys better visualize things.

uhh, yeah. that's all i got for right now.

love you guys. *mwah*


End file.
